Friends pack
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ino makes a pack with Choji to be each others back up. But after a few months who will break it first? My first ino x Choji so please be nice!


Naruto

 **My first one of this pair go easy please. And read till the end.**

Ino x Choji

Friends Pack.

Ino sighed. Naruto and Hinata started dating and Shikamaru was closer to Temari then ever. With Sasuke gone again who else was their for her to marry?

"Ino?" Choji came by. he saw her looking sad.

"Will I ever find a boyfriend? Or even a Husband for that matter." She said not noticing he was there.

"I'm sure someday you will. I mean look at me. Like any girl is going to date..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Ino knew what he meant.

"Someone will. Your Choji...The guy who freaking grows to be a giant and has beautiful butterfly wings!" She said.

Choji laughed.

"Thanks Ino. And...Son't worry about not having a boyfriend too much. Your one of the hottest ninja's in all the hidden leaf!" Choji said.

Ino blushed.

"Hot? You, Choji, think I'm hot?" that was what got to her brain at the moment. "I mean thanks for all the words. It made me feel better a lot but..."

Choji rolled his eyes. "Yeah! Why do you think Shikamaru and I deal with you? Your great Ino. Looks, personality, and all." he said.

Ino blushed brighter.

"T-thanks. Say... Choji...want to make a deal?" She asked.

"What?" He wasn't excited about her idea.

"Since were great friends and all...also teammates. Why don't we make a friends pack." She suggested.

Choji raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"When friends make a pack it means, after a few years, if neither of them have a boyfriend or girlfriend, then they date for a year." She explained.

Choji was in shock. "Me? You want to make a pack with me?"

Ino rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Yeah. Shikamaru is chasing after Temari. And Sai is... Anyway, will you be my back up, as they call it." She asked.

Choji felt like he was getting second place in something, but it was Ino. "Sure, Ino. I'll be your back up. And You'll be mine. How long is the period?" he asked.

Ino thought about it for a minute. "How about till...Shikamaru and Temari get engaged. Or till Sasuke in married. Or Sai..."

Choji chuckled. Shaking his head. "How about a year or two." He said to stop her.

Ino shrugged. "Yeah. Sure."

So the two shook on it and went on with their lives.

And only a few months later,

"Ino?" Choji opened the door to see ino outside.

"Choji! Will you please go with me to see the movie?" She asked.

"What movie?" "Fault in our stars." She said.

Choji knew it was a sad movie. "Did you read the book?"

'No way! Sakura already read it! But she hasn't seen the movie. And I thought...Sai was going to see it with me." Choji saw the reason why now.

"Fine. Let me get my coat." he said. Ino cheered.

The movies was crowded. "Kiba? Tenten?" Choji spotted them.

"Choji. Ino." Tenten said.

"What are you two doing here?" Ino asked. "Date night. Ever Wednesday we come to see a random movie. And you two?" Tenten asked.

"Sai... he didn't want to come. So Choji was my second choice." Ino said sweetly.

Choji figured Kiba was cheering tenten up after Neji's death and Hinata was now dating Naruto. Now engaged to him.

"Well have fun you two." Ino said and she and Choji sat down in their seats and the movie started.

After the movie Ino was crying the whole time.

Choji stayed strong for Ino knowing what would happen.

"But why?" Ino asked.

 **(Just FYI I have never seen the movie due to the fact I knew how it ended. Thanks friends! It was just the first movie that came to mind.)**

"I don't know, Ino. She was dying. It had to happen." He said.

Ino cried some more. Choji took her in and they sat on the couch.

"It'll be okay Ino." He soothed her.

Ino soon stopped crying. "I guess what we learn from that is live in the moment?" Ino jokes.

"More like...Every moment counts when your with the one you...love." he says.

Ino looked up at Choji realizing everything. She did something she would never have thought of doing. She slowly got closer and kissed Choji.

Choji froze as Ino kissed him. He was stiff for he didn't know how long. But eventually he relaxed into it and kissed her back.

Ino pulled slowly away. "Sorry. I was...Just..."

"I don't care. I've waited for a long time for this." Choji said and kissed her once again. ino sisn't stop the kiss and so they became a couple in less than what they planned.

The End.

 **I hope you like it!**

 **I have a few ships planned but some I'm not sure of.**

 **Do you want me to write any of these pairs?**

 **Kiba x Tenten (I might do it anyway)**

 **Shikamaru x Ino?**

 **Ino x Sasuke?**

 **Temari x Shikamaru**

 **Tenten x Sasuke?**

 **Ino x Naruto?**

 **Hinata x Shino? (Not doing Neji Hinata. Too wired. Plus their realted!)**

 **Lee x Tenten?**

 **Sasuke x Temari? (I'm never doing a Karin x Sasuke!)**

 **Hinata x Gaara? (Maybe.)**

 **Hinata x Shikamaru?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Pm or tell me in a review.**

 **Thanks Again!**


End file.
